Art for an AdolescentSecret for a Stranger
by suicidal-seme
Summary: T for brief language. "You're different. You actually have something on the inside. You can guess how long I walked. How many people I saw. You're the first I saw that had something special." Pure diolouge starting with Roxas, then Axel.


"That's my backpack!"

"It's a pretty decent canvas seeing as it's all white. Or was."

"I liked it like that."

"You don't like it now?"

"I was going to let my girlfriend draw on it."

"I bet that she couldn't out do my work."

"That's not the point, bastard. Who the fuck are you anyways? You don't go to school here. Gimme back my backpack."

"I'm not done with it. I came from Riverson.

"That's three hours away."

"Not if you're walking."

"You walked!?"

"Yeah."

"Walked all the way from there why?! To... draw on my backpack? Why are you drawing that?"

"It's what's on your insides."

"... Like, spiritually?"

"I guess. It's what I could see when I saw you."

"When?"

"The fire drill. Your class came out when I was walking by. I decided to check it out. And you struck me."

"Do you even know how creepy you sound?"

"Do you know how much junk is in your backpack?"

"You went through my stuff?!"

"Would you mind sitting down? You're blocking the sun."

"Um, sure... Hey, that's pretty good."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Axel."

"I'm-"

"Roxas."

"... Oh yeah you went through my stuff, didn't you?"

"Mm."

"So... what do you mean? Like, jeez. Why do you feel so compelled to draw what you 'saw' in me on my backpack?"

"You're different. You actually have something on the inside. You can guess how long I walked. How many people I saw. You're the first I saw that had something special."

"You read that from somewhere. No way in hell a guy like you could-"

"What? Have intelligent thinking?"

"Fuck. How did you get my backpack?"

"You left it when that girl pulled you towards her group. Right there. By that car."

"You must mean Namine. I wondered where I left that... They wouldn't let me back out until now. Are you... almost done? I gotta go home."

"I'm almost done."

"Um. Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that this is weird 'n all. But I can I tell you a secret? I know you don't know anyone to tell that it would matter."

"A fair assumption. Shoot."

"I lost my virginity last week. And not to Namine."

"So you cheated."

"Yeah. And... not with a girl..."

"You cheated on your girlfriend with a guy."

"A married man. My neighbor down the block. On his pool deck. His wife and kids were visiting her mom. I was cutting his grass and pulling the weeds around the crab apple tree. I guess- I don't know- Maybe... Gosh."

"You can't believe you're speaking of it outloud and to a total stranger?"

"Yeah... It sounds so much worse outloud."

"I have nothing to judge you off of."

"True... Do you have any advice? Words of wisdom? Insight?"

"Why ask me?"

"You seem to know me well enough."

"And how is that?"

"You drew exactly what I am and feel."

"Ya know this whole time we come around to my drawing, we can't seem to get it right? What it is I drew about you?"

"I know. I don't know how to say or what to say about it. But I get it."

"That's the point."

"I liked it."

"Hm?"

"Being fucked by him."

"How's it feel to say that outloud?"

"Real."

"As compared to?"

"Having a girl with the composure of a Barbie doll."

"Ah. But, whats having a girlfriend to having a one time fuck?"

"I think that it's opened a new door for me."

"The closet door?"

"Maybe. I don't want to be with Namine anymore. That's too safe. Too expected of me."

"I'm done. Here."

"Wow... it's incredible."

"But not water proof. Take care."

"Where are you going?"

"To find more real people."

"And draw on their backpacks?"

"Who knows?"

"... Can I come? I want to meet real people too."

"Sure. You gotta know how to keep moving forward though. There's not enough time to stand still."

"May I hold your hand?"

"Of course. The world is full of scary people. We need to hold onto who we have."

"Thanks. I don't wanna go home or get anything. Let's go."

"Onward then."


End file.
